I got a crush on you
by Allinovember12
Summary: Wendy and Romeo like each other, but are afraid of reject. What happens when two new members join the guild and are around there age? Will they new people bring RoWen together or destroy it? This is a collaboration with: xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna! It's Alli-Chan. This is a new story that I am working on along with...: ****xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**

**So yeah...**

**Here is the new story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

NORMAL P.O.V

It was a quiet day at the guild, besides Natsu and Gray fighting. Wendy was sitting at a table with Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza. They were talking about random things like: boys, food, and a lot of other girly things that shouldn't be mentioned.

WENDY'S P.O.V

I was sitting there, hoping that they didn't ask me who I liked. It was a little awkward, too. I didn't really understand half of what they were talking about. While I was thinking about what they were talking about, they decided to play a little game of truth or dare.

" Lucy" Levy asked." Truth or Dare?" Lucy looked nervous.

" Truth!" She said, quickly. Levy smiled evilly.

" Is it true that you like Natsu?" Levy asked.

" Y... Y... Yes." She said. Her face looked red as a tomato. Hopefully Natsu didn't hear.

" So Wendy, Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked. I gulped. It would be easier to pick dare, right? ThT way they won't ask me if I like anyone or a certain someone.

" Dare." I answered. The girls at the table looked at me with shock.

" Ok, I dare you to tell us your crush!" Lucy shouted. The guild looked at us, but turned away after a couple of seconds. I turned red as a tomato. My cheeks got really hot.

" It's..it's.. Romeo." I whispered. Lucy smiled brightly. Levy giggled like an idiot. Erza patted me on the head. Juvia giggled and went to get Romeo. I started to freak out. Juvia came back a couple of minutes later with Romeo behind her.

" Hi, Wendy!" Romeo said. He smiled awkwardly. I smiled back. He is so sweet. Lucy smiled evilly. I tried to get up, but Levy hugged me and whispered " You had better stay." I didn't know Levy could be so EVIL!

" Wendy was telling us that she..." Lucy started to say, but didn't finish. I put my hand over her mouth.

" Don't you dare say a word about that or I will tell the whole guild about your little crush on Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu looked at us for a moment. He ended up getting punched in the face by Gray. I laughed. Natsu is really dense.

ROMEO'S P.O.V

Those girls are weird. What if they were trying to tell me that Wendy doesn't like me? No, I shouldn't think so negative. Maybe, she wanted to ask me something, but she got scared,in the end. I slowly backed away from the madness of the girls Fan girling over cute couples and other boring stuff.

NATSU'S P.O.V

I wonder what Wendy meant about Lucy having a crush on me. I wonder what that means. I'll have to ask Lucy what it means.

LISANNA'S P.O.V

Thank god Mira-Nee-San( Don't criticize me. I forgot what she calls Mirajane. I hope I'm right.) wasn't there. She probably would have fainted right now.

WENDY'S P.O.V

I escaped out of the guild. It turned into a big fight after I had said those words. I ran towards the forest. I ran until I found an opening. It was a beautiful opening with a lot of brightly colored flowers and the sun shone brightly. I was amazing. I laid on the cool, damp grass. It was easier to think here. I need to come here more often. It is so peaceful. Well, it was until I heard someone start coughing. I turned around to see a boy and girl around my age.

* * *

**Hey minna! How was this story? I had major help from xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01.**

**The idea also belongs xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey minna! Chapter Two is on xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01's account so you can read chapter 2 there. This is chapter 3! I will have my O.C's character, Akihiro, bio at the end. Angel will post Angel's bio and the combined backstory on her part of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

AKIHIRO'S P.O.V

" Well, what do you think, kid?" Gajeel said. He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

" I think you should quit talking and take my Angel to your infirmary." I said. " My Angel might die and you are standing here when you could be placing her gently on a bed to refrain her from further injury. I not trying to be rude, but My Angel is the only person I know and love right now."

" I like you, kid." Gajeel said." I will take your Angel to the guild's infirmary. Follow me."

Gajeel takes me through the guild hall, towards a small hallway. It was very hard to see in the hallway, because it wasn't very well lit. Gajeel seemed to know where he was going, but I didn't and couldn't see anything. The only thing that made me sure that I was going in the right direction was the sound of Gajeel's boots hitting the wooden floor. About a minute later I heard him stop and a door opening. I could now see, because of the light coming from the imfirmary. I walked in to see my Angel on the bed in pain and Gajeel just standing there watching her.

" What the hell? Does anyone have healing magic here?_Cough_Cough_" I said. I started to cough really bad.

" Which one of you pesky humans needs healing?" A old woman with punk hair stated. I quickly pointed to my Angel.

" Please heal my Angel." I said. I need fresh air, even though I don't want to leave my Angel, I'm starting to feel a little sick. I turned towards Gajeel, who was still staring at my Angel." Gajeel take me to your master."

" Why so demanding, kid?" Gajeel said. I shrugged.

" I am worried about my Angel." I said. He motioned for me to come with him.

We walked through the hallway. I was led into the guild hall and up stairs to the masters office, I think. Gajeel stopped in front of the first door on the right. It was closed and looked very old and uninviting. I shivered. Gajeel laughed.

" What the hell? Everyone is scared of something. This door is just freaky. It doesn't feel inviting." I said. Gajeel laughed harder. Apparently, Gajeel's laughter was so LOUD that the freaky door opened to a very short and OLD man.

" Hello, Gajeel. Who is this?" The old man asked. Gajeel looked at me and motioned for me to speak.

" Hello. I am Akihiro Hatsoume. 13 years old. Who are you?" I said. The old man looked at me. Gajeel laughed loudly again. " What?" I was so confused.

" That is Fairy Tail's master." Gajeel said, trying to stop laughing.

" How was I supposed to know, Rusty?" I said.

" You little..." Gajeel started, but he was interrupted by master.

" Do you use magic?" Master asked. I nodded. " What type?"

I stood there debating if I should tell them my main magic or my hidden magic. " I use Liquid dragonslaying magic. I'm first generation." I said.

" Would you like to join our guild?" Master asked. I thought about that. Would Angel want to? We would be protected by the people who tried to assassinate us.

" Only if my Angel says we can." I finally answered. Gajeel sweat dropped. " What? She is the only important person I have in my life right now. Rusty, don't you have someone you care about deeply?" I said. Gajeel looked at me with intentions of killing. " Can you take me to see her again? I want to be there when she wakes up? She is about to. They already completed the healing process."

" How do you know?" Gajeel asked suspiciously. I showed him my necklace. It was shaped like the Sun. " I'm still wondering."

" My Sun necklace and her Moon necklace can interpret each other's feelings, pain, danger, and memories." I said. Gajeel looked at me with wide eyes. I just smiled. " Could you please take me to my Angel."

* * *

Gender: Boy  
Name: Akihiro Hatsoume  
Nickname:Hiro  
Age: 13  
Magic: Liquid dragonslayer first generation. Has exceed named Asuka (girl)  
Hidden powers: using shape shifting magic  
Nature: He is kind towards Angel, but he is rude to anyone he thinks is a threat. He is a really sweet and kind hearted boy who can be a little like Gajeel when he wants to.  
Abilities: He can transform into any animal and can transform into anyone he has come in contact with.  
Strengths: running and water or any liquid  
Weaknesses: fire and sickness  
Appearance: he has short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He wears a red T-shirt with jeans like Natsu( or whatever Natsu wears) And black sandals like Natsu's.  
Extras: He gets sick easily and is always coughing. His likes to call Angel his.


	3. Chapter 5

**Hello minna! It's Alli! I present to you chapter 5 of : I got a crush on you.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did... Many things wouldn't happen.**

**This story is a collaboration done by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 and me. Chapters 2 and 4 are on her profile thing, so go check it out. She is an amazing writer! **

**Anyways, please enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wendy's P.O.V

I wish I were that close to Romeo. Angel-San is really lucky to have a boy like that in her life. Aki-Kun is really cute, cuter than Romeo, but I like Romeo not Aki-Kun.

" Wendy, are you okay?" A voice asks. I turn and see Romeo, with worried eyes. I blushed.

" Why are you asking?" I said, confused. He blushed. I smiled. He bit his lip, nervously.

" You looked scary and worried, when you ran into the guild earlier to get Gajeel. I just wanted to know if you were okay after today's events." He replied. I turned my head away, embarrassed.

" I'm fine. Just a little worried. I wonder about what is going to happen to them. Will they join the guild or not?" I said. Romeo put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me reassuringly. I smiled. Romeo is so sweet and cute.

" Wendy, since they look like they're our age, why don't we take them on a mission together!?" Romeo said. I smiled and nodded.

" Yes!" Romeo shouted. The guild looked at us. Levy and Lucy came up to us.

" Did you ask him out Wendy or did he ask you?" Lucy said, while giggling with Levy.

" No, we didn't ask each other out. We are too young. Romeo just told me an awesome idea and asked me if I would be apart of it. It isn't what you think!" I said quickly, trying to avoid their numerous questions.

" What was the idea, a date?" Lucy asked. Romeo looked at me, confused.

" No." I said. " It was about asking Aki-Kun and Angel-San on a mission."

" Oh, okay." Levy replied and left along with Lucy trailing behind. I sighed in relief.

" Wendy, do you want to go ask them now? They are talking with Mirajane, but I'm sure she would let us ask, quickly." Romeo said. I nodded and got out of my seat.

We walked there in silence. When we were almost there, I heard Mira-San talking about Romeo and I. She said we were a cute couple and that they would want to meet us. Aki-Kun and Angel-San were sitting, listening quietly. Mira-San saw us and pointed to us we she finished speaking.

" Wendy, Romeo come over here!" Mira said. I hesitated. Then finally walked up to them.

" Weren't you the one who saved My Angel and I?" Aki-Kun asked me.

" Yes, I'm Wendy. Sky dragonslayer. This is..." I started, but was cut off by Romeo.

" I'm Romeo. Fire Mage." Romeo said. Aki-Kun backed away a bit.

" I'm Akihiro. Liquid dragonslayer. First generation." Aki-Kun said.

" Just call me Angel." Angel-San said.

" May I call you Aki-Kun and Angel-San?" I asked, trying to be polite.

" I prefer Hiro, but Aki is fine." Aki-Kun said. I smiled brightly.

" I don't mind, just no honorific." Angel stated. I nodded.

" We were wondering if you two would like to go on a mission with us? It's mandatory for a Mage who has just entered a guild to go on a mission with other guild members. We wanted to know if you would want us to help you. We understand if you don't want us to. It was only an offer." Romeo said.

Akihiro and Angel looked at each other before answering.

" If My Angel says yes, then we will." Aki-Kun said. Angel nodded.

" I guess we are going on a mission together!" I said, excitedly.

" You two can choose. If you want." Romeo said. That so sweet of him!

ANGEL'S P.O.V

Wendy is so sweet! Sort of like me. Romeo is trying to be polite, I guess it's to either impress me or Wendy. Aki-Kun doesn't really like Romeo, though. Most likely, because he is a fire Mage. I feel bad for Aki-Kun now. I shouldn't have accepted, but they are the only people our age here, so yeah...

AKIHIRO'S P.O.V

Wendy-San is cute and really sweet. I really don't like Romeo. His magic is my weakness. I hope this mission is fast.

" If My Angel wants to pick the mission she can. I don't want to. If she doesn't then you may pick." I state.

" I don't mind picking, but I want Wendy-San to help." Angel-San said.

Wendy-San looked at My Angel worriedly. " Can you walk? I'm sorry, we can wait until you heal or I can heal you." Wendy-San said.

ROMEO P.O.V

Wendy is so kind and generous. I'm glad she is my friend. I wish to be more then friends, though.

ANGEL'S P.O.V

" Angel, you should be able to walk now, hopefully. Sorry if I couldn't heal your leg!" Wendy said quickly. I smiled and stood up.

" Wendy, I'm fine. You healed my leg. You don't need to apologize. Now, can we go and pick the mission?" I said. I smiled gently at her. She reminds me of myself.

" Yes... Follow me, please." Wendy replied and started to walk towards the request board, with me following closly behind.

" Angel, the easiest missions are usually catching bandits or fighting monsters. The harder missions are usually catching evil mages and dark guilds." Wendy said as she pointed to each mission she was talking about.

" Since, Aki-Kun and I just recovered, could we do a bandit catching mission. It sounds like it is the easiest." I said. She nodded and pointed to a mission. It read:

** Help Us! **

** Bandits have been invading our town and we haven't been able to stop them. There are ten bandits that we have seen, but there could be more. About three are mages and we believe they are the leaders. They steal from every shop in town. The rest of the information will be given to you by the mayor. Please come and save our town. **

**Where: omnibus ( I have no ideas on where that name came from) **

**Mages needed: Up to four. At least two.**

" I think we should do this mission. You don't have to though." Wendy said shyly.

" I think we should, too. Let's go tell the boys and I think we have to be approved by Mira-San before we can go, right?" I said. Wendy nodded. We walked over to the boys first.

" Aki-Kun, we picked out a mission." I said excitedly. He nodded.

" When should we leave?" Romeo asked. Wendy looked at Aki-Kun and I.

" As soon as we can." I state. The rest of the group nods in agreement.


End file.
